There's a Fine Line Between Anger and Lust
by ARiverGhost
Summary: What happens when anger turns into lust?
1. Chapter 1

House walked into PPTH around 11 am. He really didn't bother coming in early that day, or any other day for that matter. Cuddy saw him drag himself into the hospital with his leather jacket and unshaven scruffy face, she would never admit to him how ruggedly handsome he was. It didn't matter right now, she was still pissed at him, and he was going to hear about it. He was checking his messages at the nurses' station when he heard the unmistakably clicking of a certain dean of medicine's heels. He continued to ignore her and kept his head down while looking though his messages.

"HOUSE, in my office now!" Cuddy said, before turning on her heels and walking back to her office, swaying her hips with every step.

House looked up and stared at her ass as she walked away, and when Cuddy was gone he said to nurse Brenda, "She wants me."

Nurse Brenda scoffed as House made his way towards Cuddy's office. House entered Cuddy's office and shut the door behind him. Before House even had a chance to say something Cuddy was yelling at him. Cuddy was standing behind her desk with her arms crossed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled as he got closer to her desk.

"You can't just do any procedure you'd like on a patient and expect there not to be consequences. You needed to get permission from me and a signature before even thinking about doing something as crazy as that. Instead you forged my name and did it anyway."

"House this is….." Cuddy was interrupted as House got closer to her, stepping behind her desk with her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're pissed about something that I did that actually made me save the patient?"

"That's not the point House, you can't just do whatever you'd like around here. You have to talk to me about doing a procedure like that."

"I'm tired of you overstepping your boundaries." Cuddy said as she continued to rave. House stepped back from her and began to walk towards the door.

"We are not finished with discussing this issue." Cuddy said as he continued to walk towards the door."

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled as he reached the door. House locked the door and was back in front of Cuddy in an instant.

"So Cuddy, what are you going to do about it?" House challenged her as he stood only a few inches away from her.

"You always yell at me but you never do anything, so what are you going to do?" Cuddy was frustrated and angry at House, and didn't reply.

"That's what I thought, nothing." House said as he got even more closer to her.

"House, I've had enough of this," Cuddy said as she could feel House's breath on her.

He was standing right in front of her now, and he was so close. Time seemed to stand still as they stood nose to nose, waiting for the other to make a move. Cuddy had been in love with this man since college, and here he was taunting her. She was breathing heavy and she was flustered, and it wasn't from their argument alone. This man knew how to push her buttons, and he did it every chance he got. House could tell that Cuddy was going to snap, he had been waiting for her to break, ever since he began working for her. He was crazy about this woman, and he always would be. She did things to him that no other woman could. Cuddy could feel the sexual tension in the room, anyone could see the tension between the two. Cuddy could feel the desire bubbling over inside of her. The way he was looking at her right now, the way he always looked at her, caused her body to tingle. He was driving her crazy in more ways than one. House could smell the scent of her light perfume and as always, it turned him on. This woman always turned him on. The two had been dancing around each other for as long of either one of them could remember. And here they stood, right in front of each other, out of breath, and waiting for one another to make a move. And then it happened…Cuddy snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit.. now what?<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

It finally happened. All that built up sexual tension finally exploded within Cuddy and she snapped. Twenty years of goddamned foreplay was enough. Cuddy reached out and grabbed House by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her, crushing her lips with his in the process.

House wrapped his arms around her, one going directly to her ass, and the other wrapping around her lower back. Cuddy moaned into his mouth as he palmed her ass. She had her one arm wrapped around his neck, as the other arm pulled him close to her body. House backed her up against the wall as they continued to kiss. Cuddy managed to push his jacket off of his shoulders, and was running her hands up under his tee shirt to feel his sculpted chest while he opened her blouse with his deft fingers.

They finally broke from their kiss and for the first time, their eyes locked. House looked at Cuddy with lust filled eyes, only to see hers dilated and full of lust too.

He kissed her passionately as he helped her push her blouse off of her shoulders. He then moved his kisses down her neck as she began to undo his belt. Cuddy moaned as he began to nip the tops of her breasts. House moved his hands under the black lace material of her bra and cupped her breasts in each hand. He moved his thumbs over her nipples as he crushed his lips with hers, causing her to moan in approval in his mouth. House abandoned her breasts and moved his hands down to the hem of her skirt, bunching it up as he raised it higher. Cuddy reached down and began to lift House's shirt up, he made quick work of it as he pulled it off and tossed it over his shoulder. Cuddy ran her hands up and down his back as they began to kiss again.

Once again, House began to bunch Cuddy's skirt higher up around her waist and he moved his hand down to her thighs. She opened her legs a little further as his hand continued to wonder. He moved the lace of her thong to the side and ran his finger over her slit, causing Cuddy to moan. Her arousal coated his fingers as he continued to tease her. Cuddy couldn't take much more, so she began to unbutton his jeans and push them down. She moved her hand over the bulge in his boxers before slipping her hand inside. She began to stroke him, causing him to still his motions. House removed his hand and let her skirt drop back down, making Cuddy let out a frustrated moan. He reached around the back of her skirt and fumbled with the zipper a bit before he got it down. Cuddy's skirt pooled at her feet, and she stepped out of it. Cuddy removed her hand from his boxers and wrapped her arms around his neck.

These two were a sight to see, both panting with their faces flushed, she in high heels with her bra and matching panties, and he only in jeans that had been pushed down halfway and his boxers. House pushed himself flush against her, and she could feel his erection hard against her stomach. He moved his hands down to the backs of her thigh and picked her up off the floor, Cuddy's heels falling off of her feet in the process. He pinned her between himself and the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his jeans down with her feet. Using the wall as leverage, House didn't have to put a lot of weight on his leg. Cuddy pulled him into a kiss and he roughly pulled her thong to side, hearing the satisfying snap as her panties ripped. House positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted inside of her. Cuddy moaned into House's mouth as he started to move in and out of her. House moved his lips down her neck and grazed her soft skin with his teeth. He sucked on the pulse point on her neck as he continued to pound into her.

Cuddy could feel the pressure building in her belly, begging to be released. She ran her nails down his back, and wrapped her legs tighter around him. He was pounding into her now, hitting the spot deep inside of her with every thrust. Cuddy had to stifle her moans, she buried her face into his neck and bit down on his shoulder to silence herself. He was driving her closer and closer to her orgasm with every thrust. She was sure she would have bruises on her thighs the next day from where he was holding her. House could feel Cuddy's walls starting to contract around him, and he picked up his pace. Cuddy squeezed her thighs together, creating more friction and House let out a groan at the feeling. They both were close to the edge, and they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. House was pumping into her faster now and Cuddy was biting down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out. She was so close, and with one more thrust, House drove her over the edge. Her body was screaming on the inside, every nerve ending was pulsating. The pleasure shot from her womb straight down to her toes, she couldn't think straight. House kissed her at the last moment to silence her as she rode out her orgasm. He continued to pump inside of her as her orgasm washed over her. It didn't take much more for him to follow her over the edge. He thrusted inside her a few more times before he released his seed inside of her. He continued to move in and out of her a few more times before he stopped his motions and tried to catch his breath. Cuddy was panting and she laid her head on his shoulder. House held her against him and the wall for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath. Finally he gently dropped her back down on the floor, and she slumped against the wall. Her legs felt like jello, and she was afraid to stand up on them.

House leaned in against her and kissed her neck. "Why have we waited so long to do this?" He asked, still slightly out of breath.

"I don't know," Cuddy replied.

"Next time we won't wait as long," she said with a smile on her face.

"Next time?" House asked as he pulled up his jeans.

Cuddy stepped back into her skirt and was zipping it back up, when she looked up and saw House's eyes on her, waiting for her to answer.

"Next time," Cuddy replied as she looked around for her blouse.

"Meet me at my house at 7." Cuddy said as she began to button her shirt back up.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. how was it? <strong>

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Her place at 7. What the hell was that supposed to mean, House thought as he made his way to his office. They both had gathered their clothes and put them back on. They glanced at each other now and again while dressing. And the thing that got him, was that it wasn't awkward at all. It seemed like they had been doing this for years.

House limped into his office and sat down at his desk. He replayed the events in his head. There they were standing in front of each other, and before he knew it, he had her pinned against the wall. He couldn't wait to see what tonight would be like. He glanced at the clock and sighed at the fact that it was only 12:30, it was going to be a long day.

Cuddy had been working nonstop that day, she smiled every time she thought of House, she had to stop herself several times to concentrate on the budget that she was working on. She was finally able to finish the budget and she glanced at the time. It was now 5:45. She had an hour and fifteen minutes before House was supposed to meet her at her house. She decided to call it a day and pack up to head home.

Cuddy arrived home a little after 6. She changed out of her work clothes and put on jeans and a black v-neck tee. She went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot tea.

To be honest, House was a little nervous. He left the hospital around 4 and headed home. He sat around for awhile before finally deciding to change. He put on a Rolling Stones tee shirt along with a pair of jeans. It was nearly 7 now, so he decided to head out. He grabbed his bike helmet and left.

Cuddy was still sitting at her kitchen table, it was now 7:12. She thought maybe House had chose not to come over. She put her cup in the sink and started to walk towards her bedroom when she heard a faint knocking. She walked to her front door and opened it up to reveal House. His eyes met hers when she opened the door.

"Hi." Cuddy said almost nervously.

"Hey," House said as he drank in the image of the women standing before him.

"Do you want to come in, or are you going to just stand there and stare at me all night?"

House followed Cuddy through the entrance way and into the living room, and she was stopped when he pulled on her arm. She looked at him before he pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He wanted to start things off slow, but Cuddy had other ideas. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. House dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around her. He bit down on her lower lip, causing Cuddy to moan in approval. House moved his hand under the back of her shirt and felt the smooth skin of her lower back. Cuddy pulled back, breaking the kiss, she was slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen. House looked into her eyes and all he saw was arousal, her eyes were dilated and her cheeks were flushed. Before he knew it, her lips were back on his. They moved down the hallway to Cuddy's bedroom awkwardly. They were just outside Cuddy's bedroom when she pushed House up against the wall. House didn't stop her either. Cuddy crushed her lips with his once again as House moved his hand down her back to her well formed ass. Cuddy grabbed at House's tee shirt and pulled it up over his head before turning him around and backing him into her bedroom.

House felt his legs hit the mattress and he fell onto his back. He kicked off his shoes as Cuddy straddled him. Cuddy started to undo his belt and unbuttoned his button, when House stopped her. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He was now staring at a half naked Cuddy. She had on only a black bra and jeans. Cuddy thought House's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets as he continued to stare at her breasts. Cuddy was startled when House suddenly rolled them over. He was now on top of Cuddy and was undoing the button on her jeans while he kissed her. House moved his kisses down her neck and sucked on the skin. He grazed his teeth over her pulse point and continued to kiss down her body. He kissed the tops of her breasts before trailing his kisses down her abdomen. Cuddy gasped as he planted wet kisses down by her belly button. House unzipped her jeans and started to pull them off of her. Cuddy raised her hips and House easily pulled them down her legs. He tossed the jeans off of the bed before moving back up her body. He kissed the inside of her thighs before pulling her black thong down her legs. Cuddy kicked it off and stared down at House with a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. House locked his eyes with hers before lowering his head. He gently lapped at her folds, before sucking on her clit. Cuddy dug her nails into the sheets and arched her back off of the bed.

"Oh god." Cuddy panted as House brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. House chased her to the edge, only to slowly bring her away from it again. He was teasing her, and she knew it. House sucked on her clit once more before moving up her body again. House kissed her once more, and their tongues began to duel. They were both fighting for control. Cuddy managed to roll House onto his back again and she was now sitting on his lower abdomen. Cuddy reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She tossed it off of the bed behind her, as House instantly cupped her breasts. Cuddy leaned forward as House took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on the bud, bringing it to a stiff peak, he did the same action to the other. Cuddy moaned as House continued to pleasure her chest, he was giving them the proper attention he thought the deserved. Cuddy pulled back and moved further down his legs so she could take off his pants. She unzipped them and began to tug on them. House lifted his hips as Cuddy drug his pants down his legs. Cuddy cupped him through his boxers before she pulled them down as well. Cuddy moved herself over top of House's hard cock and sank down on top of him. He filled her completely, she didn't move at first, allowing herself to adjust to him. House placed his hands on her hips as she began to rock back and forth on top of him. House began to thrust up into her as her speed increased. Soon Cuddy was riding him hard and fast, as House thrusted into her from below. House slipped his hand between them and started to rub his thumb over her clit. Cuddy's eyes squeezed shut as she let out a moan of pleasure.

"I'm soo close." Cuddy panted as she continued to ride him. House brought her hand down and replaced her hand with his. Cuddy took over rubbing her clit as House placed his hands on her hips once more, and began to thrust into her harder. Cuddy moaned House's name, as well as some other incoherent words, as an intense orgasm washed over her. House continued to pump into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm before he came. House moaned Cuddy's name as he released his seed inside of her. Cuddy collapsed onto his chest in a panting mess. House placed his hand on her back as they both tried to catch their breath. House moved his hand in small circles on her back as Cuddy continued to lay on top of him. Cuddy rolled off of him, only to lay her head back on his chest. House wrapped his arm around her after she pulled up the sheet.

"That was amazing." Cuddy said as she moved her fingers over top of House's chest.

"Yeah." House simply agreed.

"So now what?" House asked Cuddy after kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>So now what? Any ideas?<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kitchen<strong>_

"I'm going to go get a drink."

Cuddy said before removing herself from House's grasp. Cuddy climbed out of bed and stood in front of House completely naked. She found his tee shirt and pulled it over her head. His shirt fell just above her thighs. House stared at her the whole time. He couldn't take his eyes off of her if he tried. Cuddy walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of panties, before slipping them on. Cuddy walked back over to House and asked him a question. He was too mesmerized to register what she had said.

"House?" Cuddy asked.

"What?" House replied as he snapped out of his daze.

"I asked if you wanted anything from the kitchen." Cuddy said once again.

"Uh no, I'm good." House said before Cuddy nodded and left the room.

After Cuddy left, House got out of bed and found his boxers. He put them on and went to find Cuddy. He found her bent over in her refrigerator holding a bottle of water. His eyes scanned the creamy skin of her thighs before coming to a halt on the round flesh of her ass. From House's angle he could see the soft pink of her cotton panties, peeking out from below his grey tee shirt. House came up from behind her and placed his hand on her back as he bent over top of her. Cuddy gasped in surprised and straighten up in front of him. She could feel House's arousal pressing into her lower back as he pressed himself against her. Cuddy, still holding the bottle of water, almost dropped it when House spun her around and pinned her against the nearby counter. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. Cuddy sat down the bottle of water and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her.

House pulled back from her neck and stared at her before colliding his lips with her own in a fiery kiss. He moved his right hand to the hem of her shirt and moved it over the smooth skin of her back. Cuddy moved her hands from the back of his neck, down his back. She felt the strong muscles of his back as she ran her hands over them. House sucked on Cuddy's bottom lip before pulling back and looking at her again. Cuddy was panting and her cheeks were flushed with arousal. Her hair was a mess, and House thought she never looked more beautiful. He moved his hands back down to the hem of shirt and trailed them over her belly. Cuddy's hearty fluttered every time he touched her. Her skin was on fire from House's touch. House moved his hand to the soft cotton of her panties and could feel the dampness between her legs. Cuddy moaned when he cupped her, and House smiled at this. He loved that her could turn her on by just kissing her. House pulled her panties down enough so that they fell the rest of the way down her legs. Cuddy stepped out of them and pulled House back in for another kiss. Cuddy ran her tongue along House's lip, and he granted her access to his mouth. House moved his hands up her thighs, until he came in contact with her ass. He placed both palms on her ass and squeezed, causing Cuddy to smile against their kiss. She knew he loved her ass. Cuddy had one arm wrapped around House's neck , playing with the hairs on the back of his neck with her right hand. Her other hand rand up and down on his chest and began to drift lower. She traced the trail of hair that started just below his belly button to the top of his boxers. Cuddy moved her hand over the bulge in his boxers, causing House this time to moan. The two continued to kiss as they roamed each other's bodies with their hands. House moved his right hand from Cuddy's ass down to her heat. He could feel her arousal coating his fingers when he moved them along her slit. Cuddy's breathing started to get heavy when House began to rub his thumb over her clit. House nosed the side of her neck and began to kiss her from her jaw line down to her neck.

"Mm, oh god House." Cuddy moaned as House continued to assault her neck and move his thumb faster over her clit. Before Cuddy knew what was happening, House had spun them around and laid her down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. House placed his hands on Cuddy's hips and pulled her ass just to the edge of the counter. He then reached down and pulled his cock out of his boxers, and placed it at Cuddy's opening. House thrusted into her and Cuddy arched her back off of the wooden island. House wrapped his right arm around Cuddy's lower back while he pushed her shirt up with his left hand. Cuddy wrapped her legs around the backs of House's thighs, as he moved his hand further up her body. He pushed her shirt up to her neck and trailed his fingers down over her breasts and down to her stomach. Cuddy's body shivered from the sensations that House was causing by only touching her. He continued to pound into her as he bent down and kissed each of her breasts. Cuddy changed the angle of her hips and slammed her hands down on the counter when he hit that spot deep inside of her. House started to move faster inside of her and Cuddy wrapped her legs around him tighter. He moved his hands down her body to her ass and back up to her lower back, and finally resting his hands on her hips. He grabbed them and began to pound into her, causing Cuddy to let out a long moan. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her, begging to be released. She knew House was getting close, by the way he was erratically moving his hips. Cuddy's knuckles began to turn white from the grip she had on the edge of the island.

"Fuck, House…I'm soo close." Cuddy moaned out in between labored breaths.

House began to move faster and his hips began to spasm. The two came together, moaning each other's names, as a strong orgasm hit both of them. House collapsed on top of Cuddy, laying his head on the hot skin of her stomach. Cuddy ran her hand through his hair as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes had passed, House looked up at Cuddy. She had little droplets of sweat still on her face, and her hair was sticking to her forehead. She had her eyes closed and her mouth half open. House leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Cuddy instantly kissed back and House pulled her up in a sitting position. House sucked on her lower lip before breaking their kiss and pulling back to look at her.

"We just had sex in your kitchen." House simply stated.

"Mmhmm." Cuddy replied back in a throaty voice, with a smile on her face.

"Want to do it again?" Cuddy asked as she reached down to remove her shirt.

* * *

><p>Any ideas for where some smut should happen next?<p>

**R&R Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Smut**

* * *

><p>Cuddy had been mentally preparing herself for this board meeting all week. It was now a little after 11, and the meeting was scheduled for 11:30. All the heads of the departments were meeting to discuss the budget, among other things. Cuddy stood up behind her desk and began to put all of the papers she would need, inside of her brief case. After all of that, she went into her bathroom to do a quick makeup check, to make sure she didn't look like a total mess. It had been a rough day so far, and she was trying not to stress herself out about the meeting. She decided she looked fine, grabbed her brief case and made her way towards the elevator. Cuddy got off of the elevator and walked down the hall, clicking her high heels on the floor with every stride. She arrived at the room and pushed open the door. There were a few people already seated in the room and she decided to sit down and look over her papers one last time. Other members of the board began to come in and take their seats. Wilson came in and sat across from Cuddy, where he normally sat. Cuddy was too engrossed in her notes and didn't realize it when House came in and sat down next to her. The last of the people came in and sat down, and Cuddy finally pulled her attention from her notes. She looked over to her left and locked her eyes with a pair of baby blues. He had been staring at her for over a minute now and he was wearing his sky blue button down shirt. And damn if it didn't make him more good looking then he already was. He had chosen to put on cologne today as well, and as he leaned in closer to Cuddy she got a whiff of it. Cuddy had to get a hold of herself, she knew he was doing this intentionally. He never came to board meetings, sure he was supposed to and all, but he never showed up. Cuddy closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers along her forehead. She opened them when Dr. O'Brien began to speak. Cuddy straightened herself up in her chair and started to write down some notes. House had no intention of paying attention, all he could do was stare at her. She had on a black pencil skirt along with a lavender silk blouse, and that pearl necklace that she always wore was hanging from her neck. She looked gorgeous, and it was driving him insane. The meeting was coming to an end, there was only Reynolds and Perry left to speak. Cuddy was in the middle of writing a sentence when she felt House put his palm on her left knee. She tensed and House certainly felt it. Cuddy gripped her pen harder, when she felt House run his finger tips down her thigh. House moved his hand back up to her knee, and slowly began to drag the hem of her skirt higher. House moved his fingers over every inch of creamy exposed skin. Cuddy couldn't believe this was happening, she finally got a hold of herself and brought her hand down over top of House's.<p>

"Dr. Cuddy, what do you think?" Reynolds asked Cuddy, and everyone immediately looked at her.

Cuddy was sitting there with her hand over top of House's hand on her thigh, with her skirt pulled up to her waist. She was happy that the table was able to hide what was happening below it.

"It sounds good Reynolds, I'd like to hear more about it." Cuddy said, playing it off smoothly.

Reynolds smiled and continued on with his power point. House moved his hand again, and trailed his fingers over to the inside of her thigh. Cuddy shivered, and hoped that no one noticed. House of course did, and he smiled to himself. Cuddy caught his hand again, and crossed her legs. Effectively pinning his hand where it was. Cuddy didn't count on House being able to move his thumb though. He moved his thumb higher on her inner thigh, and brushed it over the damp fabric of her thong. Cuddy bit down on her lip, suppressing a moan that was threatening to leave her lips as House ran his thumb up and down her slit. Cuddy's grip tightened on her pen in her left hand. She had to put an end to this, she couldn't let him continue to tease her. She gently placed her pen down and tucked her left hand below the table. House was unaware of Cuddy's movements and jumped a little when he felt her hand on his crotch. Cuddy ran her fingernails over the rough material of his jeans, feeling the slight bulge that was beginning to form. Cuddy moved her hand higher and played with the hair that was just below his belly button before snaking her hand into his jeans. _Two can play this game, she thought to herself._ Cuddy wasn't surprised when she realized that House was comando. House stiffened as Cuddy ran her hand over his semi hard cock. She moved her hand over his length, and moved her thumb over top of his head. House inhaled a deep breath, which caused Cuddy to smile. While Cuddy continued to torture House, she unconsciously uncrossed her legs, and didn't realize it until House brushed his thumb over her clit. Cuddy jumped slightly and squeezed harder on his cock, causing him to grip the arm of the chair with his left hand. House moved his thumb in circles over her engorged clit, and Cuddy began to gently pump him. Cuddy closed her eyes, as she felt the pressure building up in her womb. House reached down with his left hand and removed Cuddy's hand from his pants. He brushed her clit once more, before withdrawing his hand. Cuddy focused on the room around her once again, and realized that the board meeting was coming to an end. She straightened her skirt and smoothed it down, as Perry finished up. She tried to focus on what he was saying, but her head was clouded. She was so turned on right now, it made it hard to focus. House was watching her as she tried to cool herself down, while he adjusted himself. He tucked his cock in the waistband of his jeans, making sure his shirt was pulled down, so no one could see his arousal.

"Is there anything you would like to add Dr. Cuddy, before we close the meeting?" Perry said as he looked over at her.

"No." Cuddy's voice cracked when House once again placed his hand on her thigh.

Cuddy cleared her throat. "Excuse me," Cuddy apologized.

"I think we've covered everything."

With that, the meeting was ended. Everyone seemed to be getting out of their seats, except for House and Cuddy. Wilson walked over from where he was standing and stood beside Cuddy.

"Cuddy do you feel ok? You cheeks are flushed." Wilson said as he stared at her.

"I'm fine Wilson, I'm just a little hot, that's all." Cuddy said as she smiled at him.

"Do you guys want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure Wilson," House cut Cuddy off.

"We'll meet you in the cafeteria in about 20 minutes, I need to talk to the boss lady about something first." House replied as Wilson looked over at Cuddy.

_What did he get himself into this time? _Wilson asked himself in his head.

"Ok, I'll see you guys then." Wilson was the last of the members to leave the room, leaving House and Cuddy by themselves.

Cuddy pushed herself away from the table, and stood up on shaky legs. She walked over to the door and locked it.

"House." Cuddy half yelled at him as she stood in front of him again.

House looked up at her.

"What the hell was that?" "We're in the hospital, we can't be doing this."

"Oh but you so want to." House said as he stood up right in front of her, backing her up until her back met the wall.

Cuddy could feel his body heat radiating off of him, he was so close. She left out a breath she realized she was holding. House looked at her intently before crashing his lips with hers. House sucked on her bottom lip as Cuddy reached up and wrapped a hand around his head. They both nipped at each other, kissing here and there as they began to remove each other's clothes. Cuddy reached up and unbuttoned all of House's buttons on his shirt, revealing his sculpted chest. _No undershirt today, nice._ Cuddy thought to herself. House was working on pulling her shirt out of her skirt when Cuddy started on the button to his pants. Luckily they were in a room with no glass windows, otherwise, they would have been screwed. House caught her hand before she had a chance to undo his button, and dragged her over to the conference table with him. He bent her over the table and hiked her skirt up. Cuddy pulled down her panties and stepped out of them, leaving her do-me-pumps on. House undid, and dropped his jeans to floor. He pulled Cuddy closer to him before running his cock teasingly over her core. Cuddy moaned and slammed her hand down on the table when House thrusted completely into her.

"Fucckk," Cuddy breathed out as House wrapped his arm around her and began to pick up speed. House ran his hand over her abdomen, and up over her bra clad breasts. He slipped his fingers under the underwire of the bra, and cupped her breast. Cuddy bit her lip, to keep herself from moaning out. House moved his leg between her two, and caused her to spread her legs more. He placed both his hands on her hips and started to pound into her. Cuddy's breath hitched when he hit that spot deep inside her. Her breath quickened , she could feel her core pulsating.

"Oh god," Cuddy moaned under her breath. House bent over her and sucked on her earlobe.

"Come for me Cuddy." He said in a raspy voice, causing her to shiver.

She was so close, just one more…"Fuck!" "Oh god, oh god." Cuddy moaned out. Cuddy's body shook as an intense orgasm hit her.

"House, I can't take anymore.." Cuddy panted as House continued to thrust into her. Her body was on fire, she had just hand an intense orgasm, and House continued to prolong it. Every thrust sent mini shockwaves through her body. House jerked his hips and started to frantically pound into her. _Oh god not again. _Cuddy felt the pleasure quickly building up again. _Shit, shit, shit. _Cuddy bit down hard on her lip to keep any moans from leaving her mouth, as she climaxed for the second time. House emptied himself inside of her soon after she climaxed. He came with a moan of his own, and her name on his lips. He collapsed on top of her in a panting mess. They both laid there for a minute or two, trying to catch their breath. House was the first to stand up, he bent down and pulled up his jeans, and picked up Cuddy's thong as well. Cuddy stood on her shaky legs, and pulled her skirt back down. She turned to face him, as she was tucking her shirt back in. He was twirling her thong on his finger.

"Give it to me." Cuddy said as she reached out for it.

"Oh trust me, I'll give it to you later." House said smirking at her.

"By the way, I'm glad you invested in sound proof walls." House said with a smile on his face.

Cuddy huffed and began to button her shirt back up. Once she was fully dressed again, she reached out and began to button House's shirt. Once she had finished, she pulled on his collar, bringing him down into a kiss. Once they broke their kiss, House licked his lip. He tasted blood, and placed his hand on Cuddy's face, and ran his thumb over her lip. Her lip was swollen, and there was a small cut on the inside of it.

"How are we going to explain that to Wilson," Cuddy asked.

"I'll just tell him I got to rough with you." House said, smirking at her before kissing her again.

"Now come on, we're already 5 minutes late for our lunch date with Mr. Oblivious." House said as they exited the conference room together.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Any ideas for the next chapter?**


End file.
